


I Wish I Could Suck Your Dick Right Now

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [5]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Cover My Face, Cumshot, F/M, Facial, Fantasizing, Fsub, Fuck My Face, Gagging Sounds, I Wanna Deepthroat You, I Wanna Lick and Suck Your Balls, Imagine Me Sucking You Off, Masturbate With Me, Sloppy and Messy Blowjob, Sucking Sounds, cum for me, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: This horny girl just wants to suck you, deepthroat you, let you facefuck her.. all of it. Listen to her telling you how much she wishes she could suck your cock and listen to her describe what she would do. Stroke yourself as she's touchign herself too and imagine her sucking you off for real.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	I Wish I Could Suck Your Dick Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

[Moan] Baby..

I'm so fucking horny right now..

Mmm you know why?

Because I'm thinking of that fucking perfect dick of yours..

[Moan] That's right..

I'm lying on my bed right now, totally naked..

My legs are spread.. and I'm teasing my little pussy with my hand.. as I'm looking at the photo of your hard cock..

[Moan] Imagining it's right before me for real.. and that I can just put my mouth on it..

I put my tongue on my phone screen, imagining I'm licking your shaft..

[Wet licking sound for a moment]

[Moan and chuckle] You like that, don't you..

You like knowing that I obsess over you like this..

[Moan] This cock.. I want it in my fucking throat..

That's right, I want to push it *deep* down my slutty throat..

I want you to hit the very back of it.. and watch how it bulges my neck..

I want you to push it as deep into my mouth as you can, until your balls touch my juicy lips..

[Moan] Fuck, if only you were here..

You don't even understand how good I would suck that cock for you baby..

I would make Mia Khalifa look like a fucking amateur first timer..

Mmm and trust me, I would make you cum like a fountain after I'm done with you..

[Moan] Just the thought of your cum all over my face [Moan]

I can't.. I gotta.. [Moan] put a finger inside of my pussy..

[Moan] Fuck..

I imagine your hand on the back of my head as I'm on my knees and you face fuck me..

Making me gag and spit all over your whole cock and balls..

[Moan] Then soon the spit would run down my chin, between my tits, my belly, my legs, and finally all over the floor..

[Moan] God that would be so fucking hot..

You know what I would want you to do next?

Mmm just brush that spit covered cock against my pretty little face..

Make a total mess of me..

[Moan] I don't know why the thought of deepthroating and sucking you off turns me on so much..

I imagine you leaning your head back and moaning for me, showing me how much you like it..

[Moan] Oh my god if you were here right now..

You wouldn't be able to get me off of you..

I would put my hands and my juicy lips all over your sexy body..

I would kiss you everywhere and not stop, until you give me what I want..

Until you let me suck that dick..

Until you let me be a nasty whore for you.. on my knees..

[Moan] Gosh, my pussy is so fucking wet right now..

I had to push another finger inside of me..

[Moan]

Look what you're doing to me..

Why the fuck are you not here..

I need you baby..

I need you to train my throat everyday..

I need you to feed me your cum everyday..

[Moan] And I need those balls too, fuck..

I'm looking at them right now, how the hell did I forget to mention these..

[Moan] I would put my wet tongue all over them and through them..

I would suck on those balls so good, one by one..

Mmm that's right.. I'd pull on them with my mouth and suck them in..

But don't worry, I know how to do it so that you enjoy it..

I know balls are sensitive.. I know it all..

I'm *very* experienced..

Infact, if I *really* tried, I probably could make you cum *just* by licking and sucking your balls..

That's how good I am..

[Moan] Oh fuck..

I just realized that you may be stroking yourself while listening to me right now..

[Moan] oh my god, just the thought of that..

Just the thought of you jerking that cock for me..

[Moan] Baby, if you're doing it, don't stop..

Masturbate with me..

Close your eyes for me..

Imagine I appeared before your bed right now.. and I'm licking my lips while looking at you..

Imagine me slowly walking up to your bed now..

And now me getting *on* the bed..

And now me slowly crawling over to you..

With my ass up in the air..

With my hungry eyes locking onto you..

[Moan] Are you picturing it?

Now imagine I took your hands out of the way..

And I'm now stroking your cock..

[Moan] Oh I love feeling that cock in my hands baby..

Do you want me to suck you off? Will you let me?

And then I start begging you..

[Moan] Please baby, let me suck it..

Let me show you I'm a good girl..

Let me get you off with my mouth..

Please..

Baby.. I want to suck it for you..

I need that cock, please..

[Moan] Feed it to me..

Please let me taste you..

[Moan] And now.. you finally let me do it and I waste no time..

I wrap my sweet, juicy lips around the head of your cock.. and then I push it deeper and start sucking..

Just like this..

[Blowjob-like sounds, sucking on fingers with moaning for a little bit]

[Moan] You like that?

Keep stroking that cock for me baby, I want to get you off with this audio..

[Continue sucking on fingers with moaning for a little bit with no talking]

Oh god baby, I'm making a mess all over myself..

Just how I like it..

Fuck my face..

[Continue sucking on fingers, optional gagging sounds for a little bit with no talking]

Holy fuck.. you taste so fucking good I just wanna swallow you whole..

[Continue sucking on fingers, optional gagging sounds for a little bit with no talking]

Gosh, look at all this spit running down my chin..

I hope you don't mind the mess I'm making all over your sheets neither because.. I'm gonna make more of it.

[Continue sucking on fingers, optional gagging sounds for a little bit with no talking]

Fuck, are you gonna cum for me? Do you feel like you're getting closer?

Yeah? Should I suck you some more?

Feed it into me..

[Continue sucking on fingers, optional gagging sounds for a little bit with no talking]

[Moan] Are you gonna cum now?

Do it, cum for me baby, I want it.

I want you to bust a nut right in my face..

Can you please do that? Can you cover my pretty little face with your load?

Come on, just shoot it baby, exlode for me..

Don't hold back, just cum.

Right here baby, aim right here.

Please cum for me baby..

Give it to me..

Please?

Cum on 1..

2..

Are you ready?

And 3! Cum! Cum now!

All over me, all over my face!

[He cums, moan in response]

Fuck yesss...

There you go baby..

There you fucking go..

All over my sweet lips and my cheek..

Just how I love it..

[Moan] Fuck..

Did you enjoy it? That little roleplay?

Mmm I got into it so much that *I* even thought I was sucking you off for real..

And I came too..

Mhm, I came as I was gagging for you..

It felt so good to orgasm after all that tease..

[A positive sigh, sigh of relief]

That was amazing, I had so much fun recording this for you baby..

It has been building up in me for such a long time, I just *had* to tell you how much I wish I could suck and deepthroat your cock..

Mmm..

Can you do something for me after I end this little audio?

I want you to comment under it, if you want to, and let me know if you enjoyed it..

Also, let me know if you came.. cause I really hope you did.

And.. I think I'm gonna go now..

Bye for now baby..


End file.
